


Checking The King

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad chess puns, Bottom!Lucifer, Chess shaped butt plug, Dirty Talk, Kinky sex, M/M, Rimming, Sam's a little shit, Strip Chess, Top!Sam, Virgin!Kink (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Lucifer play Strip Chess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checking The King

**Author's Note:**

> So there was a discussion about strip chess and my mind immediately went to Samifer and Sam being a little shit.

“Hey, Luci, I got an idea.” 

Lucifer looked over at his Vessel and boyfriend and gave him a look of intrigue. “Oh?” 

Sam Winchester smiled and held up a black and white chess board. “Let’s play chess. With a twist.” 

The Devil raised an elegant eyebrow. “Oh?” 

“Yes. When you lose a piece, you have to take off one article of clothing.” Sam grinned. 

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Seriously?  _ Strip  _ chess?” 

“Yes. Strip chess.” 

Lucifer shrugged and gestured towards the empty table in front of him. “Let’s play, then.” 

Sam smirked and began setting everything up. “White or black?” He asked. 

“Black. Like my soul.” Lucifer replied, mentally preparing himself. He knew Sam was smart, knew how intelligent his Vessel was. But he was a several millennia year old archangel, the second in command of the Host of Heaven and a born strategist. He was certain that he could  _ easily  _ beat Sam in the game. 

Sam smiled and kissed his boyfriend chastely. “That line would work if you had a soul,” he teased. “Besides, your Grace is pure light.” 

Lucifer flushed lightly and returned the smile. “Flattery gets you nowhere,” he teased right back. 

Sam chuckled. “That’s not what you implied last night when I was riding you,” he hummed. 

“Hey. My dick’s different.” Lucifer laughed as Sam set up the chess pieces. Lucifer had played, numerous games of chess, and he was already strategizing based on Sam’s prior knowledge of the game and what kind of player Sam is. How well he can bluff. 

Sam chuckled and sat down. “White moves first,” he murmured as he moved a pawn up two spaces over on the far right. 

Lucifer raised a brow and played one of his own pawns, more in the middle. 

The game had begun. 

For the first several moves, the game was boring. Devil and human were matched strategy for strategy, wit for wit. When one of them tasted victory, the other would snatch it from them by saving whatever piece was about to be claimed. 

Sam wore a secret smile the entire time, but Lucifer concentrated on the game, glad that they were evenly matched. 

Finally, a piece got claimed. Lucifer’s queen conquered one of Sam’s knights, and Lucifer set the piece on his right hand side. “Come on, Sam, lose something.” 

“Eat me,” Sam teased as he slid off his over shirt and sat there in a tight fitting T-shirt, his biceps filling out the sleeves. Lucifer could see the clear outline of his boyfriend’s pectoral muscles and he stared for a minute before shaking himself out of it, recognizing that Sam had made a move. 

The next few plays were more cautious now, not as bold as before, but it didn’t take long for Sam’s bishop to capture one of his pawns. Lucifer shrugged off his own overshirt, leaving him in a looser fitting tee. 

“You just made a rookie mistake,” Lucifer teased, capturing Sam’s other knight with a rook. 

Sam chuckled and pulled his shirt off and over his head, miles of tan skin being unveiled. A dark purple mark on the hunter’s right shoulder shone like a beacon under the light, and Lucifer felt himself grow tight in his pants. 

This was going to be a bit more difficult to keep his concentration, but he’s had worse, louder distractions in the face of war. He can ignore an attractive, well built, muscular man for the next twenty minutes at least. 

He quickly lost his concentration again as he got eye level with the chess board, and through the pieces popping up all over his vision his eyes zoned in on Sam’s happy trail, thick dark brown curls leading to the wondrous treasures beneath that called out to Lucifer. 

The Devil was fucked. And he knew it. 

_ You just have to pretend he’s not there,  _ he told himself.  _ Just ignore the hot man sitting shirtless in the chair across from you. _

“Luce? Are you gonna make a move?” Sam asked quietly. 

_ Fuck. _ “Yeah, of course,” he said smoothly, making his move and sitting back in his chair, concentrating on looking into Sam’s eyes. That failed as Sam bent his head over, showing off the chestnut curls that Lucifer loved to dig his fingers into him as he fucked Sam from behind, or would stroke in the sensitive moments before and after they had sex. Or even just tucking it behind Sam’s ear to kiss his cheek and see his face better. . . 

“Luci? Lose the next shirt,” Sam beckoned from Lucifer’s daydream land. 

Lucifer groaned and lost his shirt, so that both men were shirtless. Lucifer watched Sam’s pink tongue flick across his darker lips and the fallen angel couldn’t decide if he was in Heaven, Hell, or Purgatory with the way Sam Winchester was teasing him. 

The game went on. Sam had to remind Lucifer that there  _ was  _ a game, since the Devil hardly paid  _ any  _ attention to the game and spent most of it staring at Sam or off into space, daydreaming about the two of them in bed together. Every time Lucifer thought he had his concentration back, it was gone again, flitting away on some part of Sam’s body that he caught eye of. One time it was hands, and it took ten minutes of Sam chanting Lucifer’s name like he was performing a demonic ritual for Lucifer to snap out of his state, where he was fantasizing about Sam’s strong hands fingering him open and stroking him at the same time and another five to make his move, having to reorient himself with the chessboard and frowning at the mistake Sam made, conquering his bishop and making him remove his pants, having already removed his belt, boots and socks. When that happened, Lucifer wasn’t sure, as he was still wearing his jeans, belt, socks, and boxers. 

Sam had opted for a pair of black silk boxers Lucifer had bought for him. 

He decided, for sanity’s sake, to end the game right where it was. He stood up and walked over to his nearly naked boyfriend. Scooping him up and throwing him over his shoulder, he stalked towards their bedroom. 

“Game over?” Sam asked innocently as he smacked Lucifer’s ass. 

The Devil keened and bucked his hips. “You better hope Dean and Castiel don’t see this,” he warned. “I will tell them that you tempted me.” 

“As if sweet, puppy dog eye innocent me could corrupt the Tempter himself,” the hunter laughed playfully. 

Lucifer growled as he opened their bedroom and brought them inside. Closing it with a click of finality, he stalked over and dropped Sam onto the bed, climbing over him to kiss him hungrily. 

Sam moaned and wrapped his strong legs around Lucifer’s slender hips and arms around his neck, the two of them lightly rutting against each other. Lucifer knew that feeling the denim through the silk of the boxers was driving Sam insane from the way his boyfriend bit and sucked on his lip and moaned. 

“Gonna ravage you,” Lucifer promised against his lips, rolling his hips down firmly into Sam’s. 

The hunter broke the kiss and looked up at Lucifer with a twinkle that the Devil recognized as similar to Gabriel’s. “Oh? So you say. But here’s what I forgot to mention about the winner’s prize. Winner-” here, Sam flipped them over so Lucifer was on his back, wide eyed and staring up into Sam’s- “gets to be the bottom. So congrats, Luce. . . Looks like you won a trip to Pound Town aboard the Sam Winchester Express.” 

“Did you steal that line from Gabriel or Dean?” Lucifer groaned, despite his dick hardening even more in his jeans. 

“Neither, actually,” Sam chuckled, starting to unbuckle Lucifer’s jeans with nimble, clear fingers. “From my own brain, that came from.” 

Lucifer snorted, watching Sam undo his jeans and pull them off, along with his socks, leaving him in deep burgundy silk boxers and a raging hard on. 

“You know what I’m gonna do, Luci?” Sam breathed all of a sudden into his ear, slowly sliding their silk clad cocks together in agonizing pleasure.

“What?” Lucifer moaned, rocking his hips into Sam’s. 

“I’m gonna eat out that gorgeous ass of yours, lube it up, and fuck you into the mattress. I’m gonna make you all nice and sore and unable to get out of bed. Gonna decorate those strong shoulders with my teeth and get your nipples hard enough to cut diamond.” Sam punctuated his declaration with a sharp nip to Lucifer’s ear that had him bucking his hips violently. “Want that?” 

“Yes, Sam,  _ please! _ ” Lucifer whined, rocking his hips in need and want. 

“Alright, baby, I’ll give you what you want,” Sam soothed as he yanked Lucifer’s boxers down off of his body, groaning at the sight of his hard and leaking dick. Leaning down, the hunter flicked his tongue across the sensitive head to catch the pearl of pre cum. “Mmm, someone’s been eating their pineapple,” he teased as he spread Lucifer’s legs wide. “Spread them wide for me, angel, wanna see it before I start to make a mess of it.”

Lucifer whined and spread his legs, hooking his arms underneath his knees to keep himself wide for Sam. 

“Now,  _ that’s  _ a pretty sight,” Sam breathed. “One day, we’re gonna have a little photo shoot. I’ll tie you up all nice and pretty and take pictures. Have something to warm myself up with on hunts when I’m alone and Dean’s asleep or in the shower.” He laid down flat on his stomach and tugged Lucifer’s rear closer to him, blowing a soft puff of hot air across the Devil’s tightly clenched hole. Lucifer groaned and bucked his hips. 

“Get on with it,” he moaned. 

“Bossy little Devil in my bed,” Sam chuckled as he flicked his tongue across the darkened pucker, watching Lucifer’s hips buck from the contact. “Behave, or I’ll spank you instead of eating you out. Now, ask politely.” 

Lucifer hated- no, not hated,  _ loved,  _ but right now, hated- when Sam got all dark and domineering and in control. It made him whine and whimper, and when Sam used his dark chuckle and a teasing finger or tongue to where ever he was planning on touching, Lucifer couldn’t say no, couldn’t tell him to go shove it or go fuck himself, as much as he wanted to. “Please, please, Sam, eat me, please, Sam, need it,” he whined. 

“There we go, good angel,” Sam praised. “That’s a good angel for me, see wasn’t that hard, now was it?” 

Lucifer shook his head in acknowledgment, yelping as he felt Sam’s tongue and lips connect with his hole. He moaned as Sam gently began opening him up with his tongue, coaxing Lucifer to relax with little flicks and soft nibbles and a gentle suck around his rim. 

He loved it when Sam licked him open, took his time to make it good for Lucifer, liked it when Sam slid his tongue inside of him and sucked on his rim while scratching the insides of his thighs lightly. 

Lucifer much preferred to blow Sam, to have the human face fuck him until ice blue eyes were watery and lips were pink. But Sam loved to eat him out, make him whine and gasp and reach the brink from tongue and lips on his hole alone. 

“Such a noisy angel in my bed tonight,” Sam chuckled after a long tongue lick from just behind Lucifer’s rim right up to just underneath his balls that made the Devil shout in pleasure. “Not that I mind.” Finding one of the many half filled bottles of lube in their bed, he opened it and let some dribble onto his fingers. “Just means when I’m deep inside of him he’s going to sing for me.” 

Lucifer bucked his hips impatiently with a low groan of need and want. 

“Oh, I know, you impatient little thing,” Sam chuckled as he warmed up the lube and spread it around. “You don’t nearly get to bottom as often as you’d like, do you?” 

Heat flared up in Lucifer’s cheeks but he knew that there was nowhere to hide and Sam could always tell when he was lying. “N-n-n-no,” he stammered shyly. 

Sam’s fingers were at his hole, circling it, spreading lube over it to make him relaxed. “I thought as much,” he chuckled. “We’ll talk about it later. Right now, I just want to make my angel feel good.” With that, he slid two fingers into Lucifer and the fallen angel moaned loudly as he rocked his hips onto the strong fingers currently curling inside of him. 

“Sam,” he whined. “More, please, need more.” 

“No, angel, not yet,” Sam soothed with a kiss to his inner thigh, slowly scissoring him open. “Got to make you a little looser than you are.” 

“Sam, please, need it,” he begged. 

“I know you need and want it,” Sam smiled, slowly pumping his fingers. 

“Dammit, Sam, I’m not gonna break!” Lucifer gasped as his prostate was hit. 

Sam smirked. “I know.” 

“Fuck, yes, Sam, please,” Lucifer begged as he rocked his hips onto Sam’s fingers. Sam slowly introduced the third finger, and Lucifer swore and bounced his hips. 

“You  _ really  _ don’t want a whole lot of prep, do you?” Sam chuckled, pumping his strong fingers inside of Lucifer. “You just want me to slide right in and fuck you, don’t you? Even though you’re so tight, like virginal tight.”

Lucifer whimpered because  _ no, Sam does not need to be exploring that kink right now.  _

Sam raised a brow, before nodding in understanding and chuckling. “Oh. Now that’s an interesting thought.” He kissed the inside of Lucifer’s thigh. “Don’t worry, baby, we’ll talk about it later. . . maybe even explore it.” 

Lucifer whined and rocked his hips. 

“Alright, alright,” Sam chuckled, withdrawing his fingers after one last press to the sensitive bundle of nerves. Lucifer keened and watched as Sam slicked up his cock. 

Sam pressed into Lucifer slowly, giving the Devil’s sensitive nipples some attention as he did so, torturing and teasing the angel beneath of him. 

“Fuck, Sam, more, please, more, just shove it in me, please, Sam!” Lucifer shouted after a particularly vicious bite to his right nipple and pinch to his left, whining as he felt Sam slip out half an inch, only halfway inside of him. 

“Patience is a virtue, angel,” Sam murmured against his chest, breathing heavily. He gave another bite and soothed the sting with a flick of his tongue. “I want to take my time with this.” 

Lucifer was thirty seconds away from flipping the two of them so he could sink down the rest of the way and fuck himself furiously. He really was. 

Suddenly, he felt like his nipples were being torn from his Vessel as Sam slid into him  _ hard. _ He shouted and let go of his knees, allowing them to wrap around Sam’s waist and squeeze like his life depended on it. His hands flailed until they decided to dig into the meat of Sam’s shoulders.

Sam groaned and dropped his head to rest on Lucifer’s collarbone. “Fuck, you’re so tight, baby,” he breathed. “Let me know when I can move.” 

“You are  _ not  _ gonna break me!” Lucifer growled in his ear, clenching his hole around Sam even tighter. “Now,  _ fuck me. _ ” 

“For someone who has a dick in their ass, you’re pretty bossy,” Sam teased, rolling his hips slowly. “Didn’t I ask you earlier to be polite?” 

Lucifer groaned and rocked his hips. “Sam,  _ please,  _ for the love of everything unholy,  _ fuck me. _ ”

“As my angel wishes,” Sam said almost innocently before he began pounding into Lucifer at an almost inhuman pace. 

Lucifer cried out his approval as he dug his nails into Sam’s back and bucked his hips, meeting his boyfriend thrust for thrust and feeling invigorated with each connection. 

Sam bit and sucked large purple and red marks into his shoulder and Lucifer whined and whimpered as Sam did exactly as he promised, to drill him into the mattress, make even an archangel too sore to walk or even think.

"Sam. . . Sam, oh fuck, Sam!" he cried out as the head of Sam's cock slid neatly over his prostate.

"Yeah, that's it, baby, that's it," Sam panted against sweat slicked skin, licking up the sheen that had gathered in the dip of the Devil's collarbone. "That's it, cum for me, cum just on my cock. Do you want that? Don't even want me to touch you."

Lucifer's response was a loud keen as his prostate was nailed again.

"Yeah, I'm not even going to touch that pretty cock of yours. Just gonna cum like this, aren't you?" Sam purred with a soft laugh.

Lucifer couldn't even think. He couldn't concentrate on anything but the pleasure curling low in his belly, and the heat that was pooling just beneath the skin. The sound of Sam's harsh breathing and the touch of his teeth capturing the skin covering the sensitive tendon between his shoulder and neck made him whine even louder.

"Such a noisy little angel for me," Sam groaned. "You gonna sing for me, angel? You gonna call out my name as you make a mess?"

Lucifer squeezed his eyes shut. He may be the Devil, the Tempter, and the self-proclaimed Master of Dirty Talk, but dammit if Sam Winchester didn't give him a run for his money, especially when his Vessel used //that// voice. That honey sweet syrupy voice that had the undertone of dominance and the looming threat of punishments if he dared disobeyed. The voice that Lucifer could never resist, especially when //the// three letter word was involved.

"Uh huh," he managed to make out as he thrashed underneath Sam. The heels of his feet dug deeply into the small of the hunter's back, his toes curling. His nails dragged down the length of sweat soaked skin and bulging muscles from Sam's daily work out.

"Yes-" and Lucifer was gone, on the brink, babbling, begging for Sam to let him cum.

"Cum for me, Luci, come on," Sam coaxed and Lucifer did, biting down on Sam's shoulder to muffle his screams as he painted their chests and stomachs white with salty release.

It took three more thrusts and a punched out curse before Sam came, groaning his approval into Lucifer's throat as he bit into it, establishing his claim once more over the being beneath of him.

They laid there in silence for a little bit before Sam slowly pulled out of Lucifer, the latter wincing slightly.

He fully expected Sam to return to his side so they could cuddle but Sam was on his knees, contorting his face into one of concentration as he fiddled with something behind him.

"Sam?" he inquired. "Is everything okay?"

"Fine," Sam muttered before letting out a groan.

Lucifer propped himself up onto his elbows to see Sam bring forth. . . a chess piece?

"Sam? What's that?" He asked.

"What do you think it is?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that's a king shaped butt plug!"

Sam grinned. "You'd be correct. You check mated me."

Lucifer stared at Sam for a few seconds. "You little  _ shit _ " he finally said. "You planned this, didn't you?"

Sam took on an innocent expression. "I would  _ never _ ."

"Fuck you, yes you did. Don't pull that innocent puppy act on me, Sam Winchester."

Sam grinned. "Yeah, but I fucked you into the mattress, so does it matter if I planned it or not?"

Lucifer was suddenly moving, a hungry look in his eyes. "Yes, because I'm gonna throw you over my knee and spank that ass raw before I fuck it."

"Shit-" and Sam was out the door, laughing.

"Sam!" Lucifer called almost plaintively. Snapping his fingers, he threw on a pair of boxers and chased after his boyfriend.

"For fuck's sake, Sam! You're  _ naked _ ! What if Dean sees?" he called as he attempted to find his human.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, SAMMY WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU RUNNING AROUND NAKED?!" Dean exclaimed.

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN, JUST STALL LUCIFER!!" Sam shouted back.

"CAPTURE THE MOOSE DEAN!!" Lucifer shouted. 

"I AM NOT A MOOSE" Sam shouted just as Dean shouted “I AM NOT GOING TO TOUCH MY NAKED BROTHER LUCIFER THAT IS YOUR JOB!!” 

“Dean?” 

“CAS GO BACK TO OUR ROOM!!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr! lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
